Jealous
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Ron doesn't want to be, but sometimes he just is. Whenever jealousy strikes, his personality turns ugly. He doesn't want to hurt anyone, but he does anyway. This story was kind of inspired by Nick Jonas's "Jealous" song.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Contains yaoi (homosexual themes). Story slightly changed from books.

Begins in **Goblet of Fire**

* * *

"Why are you being like this?" Herminone questioned Ron in the common room. "You know Harry didn't put his name in that goblet. If he did…"

"Did I say he did? "

"Well you were implying…no you are implying he did it!" Herminone snapped at the ginger. She sighed and shook her head. "Listen, Ron. Why did he do it then since you believe he did?"

"I don't need this." Ron got up, furious at her for sticking up for Harry.

"Ron, wait!" The brunette tried going after her friend only for him to leave the common room, ignoring his friend's pleas for him to come back. He needed some air as well as some time to be alone.

He didn't believe Harry did it himself, but was merely upset because he was going to be in the spotlight again. Yeah, Harry didn't like having all the attention like some people did, but he was in it almost all the time and it always resulted in the same thing…girls being all over him and that ticked him off. Girls were always fawning over Harry just because he was "the chosen one", the star player, and so many other things. He hated to admit it, even to himself…but he was jealous. Not of Harry, as one would assume, but his female fans. Yes, them…they could just walk up to Harry and confess their attraction, send him love letters, or even…kiss him.

Ron blushed at that last part. Had Harry even had his first kiss yet? He doubted it, unless Harry had been keeping that from him. Truth be told, he was in love with Harry. He didn't want to admit it, but yes he liked him more than he should. There were times where he wanted to confess, but his nerves got the best of him. Besides, confessing might mean getting an answer and/or response that he didn't want. It was inexcusable, yes, but that jealous side still remained, fighting against the side that wanted him to make up with Harry and accept the way things were.

'_I know Harry didn't do it…he would have been affected if he did. I mean Fred and George…_'

**'He did do it!' **the hostile voice said angrily. **'He obviously convinced one of his little fangirls to do it for him. The damn bastard enjoys the attention.'**

_'No he doesn't!'_ the smaller part of him tried to protest.

**'Oh yes he does! He loves any kind of attention he can get his "chosen boy" hands on. He doesn't get any at home, so he wants some all over the place. That's why mom pays more attention to him than us…her own son.'**

_'NO. STOP, THAT…THAT…THAT'S NOT…!'_

**'Yes it is…Harry doesn't care for us. He can just risk our lives and not give a bit of credit to us...something he NEVER does!'**

_'B-but…'_

**'Admit it. Did he ever give us any real credit to anyone that risked their lives for him?! We risked our neck for him time and time again and has he ever risked his life for us? NO. He risked his neck for Ginny, but not us! Mom and dad just had to have another baby, didn't they? Ginny has crush on Harry too, doesn't she?'**

_'Y-yes, but…'_ the tiny voice tried sticking up for Ginny, but couldn't as the voice, which was incredibly louder than ever, boomed at it.

**_'ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO LET THAT PIECE OF TRASH INTERFERE WITH YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH HARRY!?'_** It asked angrily.

_'H-harry doesn't even like her that way!'_ the small voice whimpered. '_B-besides, we're not dating Harry.'_

**'Yet!'** it corrected him.

_'We can't force him to…'_

**'We will if we have to. We're better than those other girls…no…any girl. That includes that smart bitch too. We know Harry like the back of our hand! Herminone's not all that fun to be around alone, now is she? You can't joke around with her. All she wants is to study and be such a smarty pants. What's so special about her anyway? Just because she makes perfect grades all the time doesn't mean she'll get a man. Even that idiot Neville wouldn't date her and he's the biggest dork we know!'**

_'Neville's not a dork and Herminone works pretty hard to get those grades.' _The little voice piped up.

**'Hard my ass. She doesn't struggle at all.'**

_'But last year, she…'_

**'She was taking too many classes at once, because she thinks she's better and can handle it because our tiny brain can't handle it.'**

_'She never…'_

**'She implied and it and you can't deny it.'** the angry voice growled.

Ron tried shaking away the voice, getting tired of hearing it. He didn't want to think those things, but the voice wouldn't go away, screaming at him to listen and telling him what he would like to believe they were lies and not what he really thought. This was the more evil side of Ron that he hoped no one would ever see. Ron noticed how late it was and decided to head on back, making a mental note to avoid talking with anyone if he could help it. Hopefully he could control this jealous, angry inner self by tomorrow.

* * *

So how was that? I hope I did good. I think I might have messed up in some places, so correct if I'm wrong. BTW I know Harry gave credit to Ron and Herminone to Dumbledore, but his angry inner side just wants to tear Harry and Ron from each other in case someone didn't understand.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron spent most of his time alone ever since Harry and he had gotten into their fight. He hated not being near his best friend, but knew his inner self wouldn't give him any kind of peace. He started hanging out with the last person his inner self wanted to talk to, but only tolerated him because Neville had almost nothing to be jealous of…well except for a few things like being an only child. Both didn't have much in common, but they could talk about a few things. The brunette was surprisingly good at wizard chest, so the two would play for a few hours while talking.

"Can I ask you a question, Ron?"

"Hmm…huh? Oh yeah…sure." said Ron as he looked for where to move his piece. 'Maybe I could move it there and…'

"Why aren't you helping out Harry?"

"Oh he's fine." said Ron. "Herminone's helping him. If she's so smart, she should be able to help."

"Oh yeah…" Neville thought for a moment. "…but you two haven't been hanging out together for some time now. Did you guys get into a fight?"

"You could say that…any who, it's all in the past now." Ron explained. "We're not friends anymore."

Neville couldn't believe it. Ron and Harry had been friends since year 1 and were always together. Whatever had happened between them had to be pretty bad for them to not be friends anymore. "What was the fight about…if you don't mind telling me…"

"He's a bloody attention whore, that's what he is!" Ron bluntly said. "He's obviously enjoying all this bloody attention. I wouldn't doubt it if he actually got someone to put his name in the goblet of fire."

"Are you sure? He didn't seem like he likes the attention."

"That's what he wants everyone to think." the ginger said rolling his eyes. "You don't know him like I do."

_'What are you saying?!'_ piped up his conscience. _'Harry doesn't enjoy that! He hates it!'_

'**_Says you!_**' roared the angry voice.

"Well I guess you do." said Neville. "Are you going to watch him in the competition?"

"Doubt it." said Ron. "He has Herminone and all his fans there."

"I don't know about that. I think a lot of people want Cedric Diggory to win. I haven't seen many people support Harry that aren't in our house and even some of them are supporting Cedric." informed Neville moving his piece.

"Good. Cedric deserves it. He's a nice guy." said Ron.

"Well Harry's…" a glare from Ron made him shut up fast. "Um…n-never mind."

The two played again in silence until it was time for bed. Ron went hesitantly to the bedroom, but laid down avoiding Harry's eyes. The next morning brought nothing but anger at the newspaper article printed about Harry and Herminone. Apparently Harry cried about his parents a lot (Ron doubted that was true) and Herminone was Harry's girlfriend. As usual, the angry voice spoke up about that part when news of this reached his ears.

**_'His girlfriend?!'_** spat the voice. **_'Since when?!'_**

'_Since never! Herminone and Harry can't be dating…can they?' _the smaller voice said.

**_'No…of course not. Look at her! Who would think that looks good?'_** snapped the angry voice. **_"Even if they are dating, why? She's boring as hell and nags too damn much! She's not even pretty!'_**

_"M-maybe the woman's lying? After all, she did lie about Harry crying at night about his parents.' _said the smaller voice. _'Well we've got detention from Snape tonight. Maybe we could…'_

**_'NO! I would rather have sex with Percy and Snape while giving Malfoy a blowjob than talk to him right now!'_**

_'You don't have to be so crude!' _Ron thought as the same time as the tiny voice said.

* * *

While serving detention, Ron did indeed not speak to Harry at all, despite wanting to very badly. The two worked for hours until they were done and left without a word or glance towards each other. Ron went straight up to his room, thinking about the Triwizard Tournament competition. Harry was expected to compete next week and it scared him. People died during those things and what if Harry…Ron shivered at the thought and felt sick in the stomach. That's it! He had to tell Harry was sorry and confess.

'I just have to tell him how I feel. I have to.' he thought to himself as he lay awake in bed. 'I have to before Tuesday because…I might not ever see him again.'

**_'Good riddance if he does die if he rejects us!'_** said the angry voice.

_'You don't mean that!' said the smaller voice. _

**_'We'll see after we tell him.'_** the voice said stubbornly. **_'If he really is dating that ugly bitch…'_**

Ron ignored whatever else the voice said and jumped up out of bed and made his way to Harry's bed. "Harry?"

He pulled back he curtains and frowned when he saw Harry's empty bed. Where was he? He was right behind him when he had come from Potions. He couldn't be roaming around the school still could he? He doubted it though, although the angry voice in the back of his head was shouting about him visiting his "fangirls".

'Harry's probably too nervous to worry about some dumb girl anyway.' Ron spoke up for him.

**_'Yeah, keep believing telling yourself that.' _**

'Maybe he's in the common room talking with Herminone.'

**_'I hope not…'_**

He went downstairs only to hear voices and one that sounded like Harry's. He took a deep breath and went down stairs. Once he was downstairs, he saw Harry sitting close to the fire (it wasn't cold so why was he so close to it) and was looking at him. Ron was confused. "Were you talking to someone?"

"What's that got to do with you?" He asked bitterly. "What are you doing down here at this time of night?"

"I was just wondering where you were." Even though Ron felt like kicking Harry's ass, he was persistent to doing what he had planned when he had headed downstairs.

"Just thought you'd come nosing around, did you?" Harry snapped.

**_'Cheeky stuck up asshole! How dare you talk that way to me after I show just a bit of concern and was even going to show you some affection!? You know what? FUCK HIM! Let him get ready for his interview in the morning, the piece of shit…'_** His inner voice shouted and Ron completely with it.

"Well I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have realized you didn't want to be disturbed. I'll leave you to be practicing for your next interview."

Harry grabbed one of the badges on the table that read _POTTER REALLY STINKS_ off of a table and hit Ron on the forehead. "There you go. Something for you to wear tomorrow. You might even have a scar now if you're lucky…that's what you want isn't it?"

Ron merely clenched his fists as Harry walked right past him. A small voice told him to speak up, stop him, or do anything but let Harry walk away from him mad. 'Do something! Please, don't let him get away! You have to stop him and tell him! What's the matter with you?!'

'Let him go!' his inner self shouted. 'The fucking asshole really is a stuck up piece of shit!'

Ron sat down in one of the big arm chairs in the room in front of the fire, thinking. 'That could have gone way better…'

**_'…if he wasn't such a dick!'_**

_'Oh shut up, you! He obviously only snapped because he's already got so much on his plate and…'_

'He didn't have to act like a jerk.' Ron thought sighing. Now Harry was even madder at him before. 'I don't blame him though. I was a bit of a dick to him. I should have really tried to tell him anyway. Now he'll never know.'

* * *

All too quickly, the day of the Tournament came making Ron more nervous than ever. He wished he was by Harry's side, reassuring him, and making jokes…doing anything to make his crush feel better about what was coming before him, but obviously Harry didn't want him around. Ron decided that he didn't want to be there to see Harry get hurt or maimed or anything but being okay!

"Hey Ron, aren't you coming?" Dean asked Ron as he and Seamus were heading towards the door.

"No…I'm not feeling too good." Ron said from underneath the covers as he clutched his stomach. It was the truth. He was feeling a little sick.

"That's too bad mate." Seamus shrugged. "We'll be sure to give you a play-by-play when we come back."

Once they had left, Ron lay back in his bed with his eyes closing trying to get back to sleep. The previous night, he had nightmares about Harry getting killed in various situations, all of which caused him to wake up sweating and breathing really hard. It was only when Neville (who had only gotten up to go use the bathroom and heard him) had asked what was wrong was when Ron decided that staying up was the best choice instead of sleeping. However, he couldn't sleep and ended up staring out the window, thinking about Harry.

"Oh you're still here." It was Neville.

"Aren't you going to go watch the tournament?"

"Yeah, but I was wondering if you wanted to come too."

"Not really."

"Are you sure? I heard they've got dragons down there." said Neville.

"Dragons?" Ron frowned. That probably meant Charlie was there and would inform his mother of what Harry had to face. He could imagine what she was saying now. '_Oh why on earth would they let him face something like that? Oh poor Harry!_ Why doesn't she just make us take some polyjuice and live out each other's lives? She obviously loves him more than me!'

"Yeah. Doesn't your brother work with dragons? Maybe he's here too."

"Probably…but I'm still not going!" Ron said rather stubbornly. "I'm already not feeling too good. Just tell me about it when you come back, eh?"

Neville seemed rather disappointed with not having anyone to go with, but went on his way. He'd just sit with Herminone. As he looked back at Ron, he felt a little bad for him. His best friend (well former best friend) had all the attention while he was in the background now. It had to be rough on the ginger and he knew all too well how that felt. His grandmother constantly praised his mother and father and questioned Neville of his abilities as their son. Ron's life had to like that. From what Ron had told him, all his brothers had done something great and his sister was the daughter his mother always wanted. Ron was good at telling jokes, being funny, was great at wizard chest, and being a good friend, but it was ignored by others as long as Harry was around like Neville's talent with plants was overshadowed by all the great things Neville's parents had done.

"Neville…"

Neville blinked, having been caught off guard. He had not realized that Ron was now looking at him. "Y-yeah?"

"Go on. I'll be fine." Ron smiled a little.

"Are you sure? Dean and Seamus could…"

"No, go on Neville. Don't let me spoil your fun. Just go before it starts." Neville nodded and took off.

* * *

After about an hour, Ron was pacing across the room rubbing his hands. Why was this thing taking so long!? Was Harry okay? What type of dragon did he have? Did he hurt himself? After another hour, he was looking out the window once more until he heard the door open. It was his roommates.

"Ron, come on downstairs! They're throwing a party for Harry!" said Dean.

"He made it out?" Ron said shocked although he knew he shouldn't be.

"Yeah! We'll tell you more about it downstairs." Seamus said before he and Dean left.

'He made it…he actually did it!' He breathed in relief.

Once downstairs, Dean, Seamus, and Neville all told him about what Harry had done as well as the other competitors. Ron was impressed and thankful that Harry had thought of using a summoning curse to get his broom so he could pass his dragon. He managed to enjoy himself at the party while talking to Neville while the others went off elsewhere.

"It was really scary." confessed Neville. "I thought the dragons would attack us."

"I wish I could have been there." said Ron sighing. "I'm most definitely not going to miss the next part."

* * *

After the party was over, Ron went straight up to bed, glad that Harry was safe and sound. He had thought of apologizing during the party, but every time he looked at Harry, he was surrounded by girls asking if he had hurt himself, how he felt during the whole thing, and other things too. If only he was a girl. If he was, he'd run right on up to him and plant a kiss on his lips and fret over him like he had seen so many other couples do, but he couldn't. He wasn't that type of person nor was he a girl.

The next day, Ron was still trying to decide over whether or not he wanted to speak to Harry and if he was, what was he going to say, when suddenly Herminone walked into the common room. "Ron!"

"Oh hey, Herminone." Ron said closing a book he was pretending to read.

"Don't hey me. Why aren't you speaking to Harry?"

"Are you still on about that?"

"Yes! What is it going to take for us to make you believe him?"

"I don't believe he did it, Herminone!"

"Then why are you…"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Ron snapped at her.

"You're being ridiculous right now, Ron!" Herminone sighed shaking her head. "Come on. He really misses you and I miss us hanging out together. Why can't you just admit your jealous?"

"Jealous? You think I'm jealous of him? Why would I be?"

"I know it's hard having a friend who gets a lot of attention, is a great Qudditch player, defeated…"

"Shut up, Herminone!" The ginger stood up, looking angry. "I know, Harry's so damn great. You don't think I ever get tired of hearing that from his fucking fans and my damn mother every damn day!? I have enough to deal with at home with my own fucking family!"

"I know, Ron, but Harry can't help that he…"

"He enjoys the damn attention. I just know he does, especially from people like mom. She always goes on and on about stupid Harry. _How is Harry, Ron? Is he eating good? Poor thing. I'd take him in if I could._ _Tell him if he needs anything, to just write._ She may as well come out and fucking say that she doesn't want me as her damn son anymore and take in that bastard instead. I've never done anything useful or great anyhow…especially to him..."

Herminone opened her mouth something, but stopped. She had reached out to touch Ron, but he walked off, angry. She had been telling Harry for the past few weeks Ron had been feeling this way, but that was only a guess. He really did feel upset about Harry being one more piece of competition that Ron had to deal with in his life. She thought about going after him, but stopped herself. Harry was the one who needed to talk to him and not her.


	3. Chapter 3

In Transfiguration class, the class received some news. A Yule ball was being held during Christmas break. From that moment on, a lot of girls were giggling in the halls and passing notes to each other. Ron knew a lot of girls would be asking Harry to go with them much to Ron's dismay. Ron knew there was one girl that Harry was bound to ask sooner or later and that was Cho Chang of Ravenclaw. What was so special about her anyway? She wasn't all that good of a seeker to him, but then again she was very pretty. If he went with her, he'd die inside.

"Are you going with anyone to the Yule ball, Ron?" asked Neville as the two were playing some more wizard chest.

"No…I don't think I will. Everyone wants either one of the champions or someone better looking." Ron sighed.

"Maybe…well they're only 4 champions so we're bound to get asked out, right?" said Neville hopefully.

"Maybe." said Ron, but on the inside he was thinking, 'I hope not. If Harry asked me…'

"Who do you think Harry's going with? I saw a couple of 2nd and 3rd years ask him."

"Probably Cho Chang…he's rather…fond of her." Ron said bitterly. The brunette noticed this.

"Do you like Cho too?" Neville asked. "She is very pretty."

Ron did not answer his question as he turned red in the face. He was about to admit that he liked Harry, but luckily caught himself quickly before he could. The angry voice didn't seem to appreciate this. **_'Oh great! Now Longbottom thinks we like her!'_**

_'Well its better than admitting we like Harry, isn't it?'_ the other voice said.

**_'Oh…I hadn't thought about that.'_**

"Who are you asking, Neville?" said the ginger deciding to change the subject.

"I was thinking of asking Hermione. She's always so nice to me, so I thought it would be nice if I took her to the dance." he said turning red himself.

"I'm sure she'd like that, Neville." said Ron rather truthfully. "After all, I'm pretty sure no one has asked her yet."

"O-okay…but truth be told, I'm a little nervous about asking her." He confessed blushing even more.

"If you want I could ask her myself." offered Ron. To be honest he was only doing it because he wanted to see who Harry was going with. It was killing him not knowing.

"Would you?"

"Yeah. We are friends, aren't we?" he smiled.

"Y-yeah…" Neville felt extremely happy to know this. "Thanks Ron."

When he got around to asking, he found out that Hermione had been asked out by someone. Who that was, he didn't know. Ron couldn't help but wonder who the heck asked Hermione out of all of the pretty girls in Hogwarts. He decided he could not worry about that right now and decided to try and see who Harry was going out with if he could avoid being direct because he knew what she would say if he asked.

"Have you asked anyone yet?" asked Hermione.

"Hm? Oh no. I'm not going." Ron shrugged. "I don't know how to dance very well. Besides, I wouldn't be caught dead in those things mom packed me."

"Well Harry doesn't want to go either." The brunette started to say more, but stopped herself and looked at the ginger, worrying that he might say something. To her surprise, he didn't get upset about it.

"Then why doesn't he just stay then?"

'**_Probably because he's going with that whore, Cho Chang._**' said the angry voice.

"He's being forced to go. Apparently all of the champions are required to go." she said just as she finished another hat for the house elves. "I just hope he finds a date in time. He's having a really hard time."

"Really?" Ron said shocked. "I would have thought everyone would have wanted to go out with Mr. Famous."

"Apparently not."

Ron was a bit happier after this piece of info. When the date for the Yule ball finally came, Ron was itching to see who Harry was going with. All of the people in his dorm room had dates and were putting on their suits. Ron was glad he wasn't going. Everyone's looked much better than his old rags and he did not want to embarrass himself with the frilly thing. Once everyone had gone out, only he and Neville reminded inside the room.

"I'm so nervous." confessed Neville to Ron.

"How so?"

"I-I'm not a good dancer." he admitted.

"You'll be fine. Just follow Ginny's lead and you'll do slightly better." reassured Ron, however he didn't even know if Ginny even knew how to dance herself. The very next day, Neville told Ron about the Yule ball including the fact that Hermione went out with Krum, which shocked Ron. His jealous inner self (not surprisingly) was shocked too. 'VIKTOR KRUM AND HERMIONE!? HOW?! WHY!? SHE ISN'T EVEN THAT PRETTY!'

"I can see why he asked her. She looked really pretty." he said blushing. Ron was relieved when Neville got to the part about the champions and their dates. Cho had gone with Cedric and Harry had gone out with Parvati. Parvati was an okay looking girl, but Harry undoubtfully only went with her to the ball because she was one of the few girls who didn't get asked. Ron was relieved and knew he could sleep easy tonight.

* * *

Once Christmas got around, Ron stayed in bed a bit longer to avoid any contact with Harry. The thought of Christmas being today made him sick anyway. He didn't hate Christmas (far from it), but he didn't want anyone to see what he was planning on doing with his presents. Once he was sure that Harry had opened up his gifts and gone to eat breakfast, he went downstairs and opened up his gifts. As usual, Ron was given a sweater from his mother and mince pies. There was a gift from Hermione too in there. It was one of her knitted hats and a book about quidditch. Neville had gotten him a gift too. It was a qudditch book full of pictures of various qudditch players and their information.

**_'None from that asshole, I see._**' his jealous voice said bitterly.

_'Can you blame him?'_ his quieter side said.

**_'Well we got him a gift!'_**

_'We did?'_

**_'Yeah the gift of us not murdering him!'_**

_'Anybody could do that and that's not a nice thing to say!'_

While his two inner sides bickered, Ron took his sweater and burned it along with the pies. He smiled a little as it burned. He had always hated getting that sweater every year. He never really wore it and it brought great satisfaction that he was finally burning it in the safety of the common room with no one around.

_'Why are you doing that?!'_ the normally quiet voice said a little loudly. _'Your mother…'_

'I really don't care.' Ron thought back bitterly. 'She doesn't care what I do if her precious Harry is okay.'

_'You're insulting the woman who gave birth to you!'_

**_'The exact same woman who would rather me die than have her little Harry die.' _**His angry voice said before Ron could.

As Ron watched the flames, Harry had come back into the common room. Ron chose to ignore him as he watched the sweater burn. Harry noticed the sweater and frowned. "Why are you burning that?"

"None of your business." Ron snapped suddenly wishing he had waited until night time to burn the thing. What if Harry told his mother?

'You know what? I don't care!' He decided. Even if his mother sent a holler, it was no skin off his bones. He never liked the things anyway even if they went one of the few new things he got as all of his things were hand-me-downs.

Ron watched the thing burn for a while before heading down to breakfast with the others, feeling just a little bad about what he had done, but would not bring himself to admit it. The raven, however, spoke to him again. "Your mom worked really hard making that for you."

"Does it look like I care?" he snapped. He got up before Harry could say anymore and left out of the room. He was glad it was Harry who had walked in instead of Hermione or one of his siblings. Then he'd never hear the end of it from any of them, especially Percy who would surely write to his mother.

"Ron can I ask you something?" said Ginny coming up to Ron who was studying an upcoming test in Transfiguration.

"What?" Ron asked not looking at his sister.

"Why did you burn your sweater?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Hermione told me. You've been acting really funny lately and you haven't been talking to Harry either." Ginny said worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

**_'Of course he would run and tell Hermione.' _**his inner voice said angrily. '**_What was she gonna do anyway?'_**

"Why are you so concerned about Harry and my relationship?" asked Ron. "It's got nothing to do with you, even if you do have a crush on him."

"Why aren't you?" asked Ginny quite coolly, although she was turning a little pink.

"Because...well I don't have to tell you anything. It's none of your business." snapped Ron. "It's none of your business if I hang out with him or not…or are you thinking that Harry might not want to come around the house anymore if I stopped being friends with him?"

"No, I'm not." said Ginny, although Ron could tell she was lying. "I just don't want to hear you complaining about not having anyone to talk to and hanging around with me all the time."

"Liar and for your information, Neville and I are friends, so I don't know what you're talking about. I'd rather lick the bottom of Mad Eye's magical eye than hang out with you. Just admit it, Ginny. You're only concerned because of Harry. You know what, you can go fuck yourself. You're nothing but a selfish bitch. I wish you would have died in that delivery room, so I wouldn't have to look at your disgusting face."

Ron stood up and went into the bedroom not feeling bad about he said, although a tiny part of him knew he didn't mean it…fully…When Ginny was born, she was a weak little thing and would have died if not for luck. Ginny had fought for her life in the hospital and pulled through despite the healers saying that she probably would not pull through. When Ginny found this out, she admitted to Ron that it kind of scared her to think about it and indeed it affected her deeply. By Ron saying what he had wished she was dead, he wondered if Ginny would tell his mother or, even worse, Fred and George. He wondered if he should apologize to her before the twins did anything, but decided he didn't care.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, unsurprisingly, Hermione confronted him at breakfast about what he said to his sister. "You didn't have to say that to her, Ron! She's your sister for goodness sakes!"

"I don't give a crap! She wasn't concerned about me. She was concerned about Harry. Don't say it's not true. You know she likes him, so of course she would want me to be on good terms with him. If I'm not, Harry's not going to want to come over our house anymore."

"Even if that was true, you hurt her feelings!"

"I don't care! She can go fuck herself! Don't you think I'm a little hurt too?" Ron snapped.

"I don't care how you feel, Ron!" snapped the brunette. "What you did was still wrong and Ginny didn't deserve that. You can get mad and say whatever you want about Harry, but to say such things about your own sister is low."

"Fine, be on her side…write mom…I don't care! Just get out of my face!" Ron got up from the table and went to the library to hide and do his homework without being disturbed by anybody. The library was the last place anyone would suspect Ron of being since he had stopped hanging around Harry and Hermione who were now constantly in the library most likely looking up ways for Harry to compete in whatever challenge he had up ahead. Of course Viktor Krum was in there also, so studying was harder since there were girls giggling and ogling Krum who paid them no mind…plus Ron was looking at him too.

'Maybe he'll give me his autograph if I asked!' thought Ron, but dismissed it completely. He was too nervous to ask him and didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Krum or all those girls. He thought of asking Hermione, but stopped himself. She was mad at him and of course wouldn't ask. 'I can do it myself…no…I couldn't…not in front of all of them even if this is the only time I'm going to see him...okay, I'm going to make this quick!'

Before he could move even an inch, Hermione and Harry walked in, looked through some books on some shelves, and sat down at a table in front of him, not noticing Ron hiding behind a book about Astronomy that he had picked up from a shelf. Hermione was speaking to Harry.

"I can't believe Ron said that. I really don't know what's wrong with him." said Hermione. "He's not normally like this. I wonder what's wrong with him."

"His attitude is what's wrong!" said Harry frowning as he flipped through a book. "I don't know he's being such a…"

"I wish he was more open with his feelings. He's like a closed book that's glued shut. You don't want to pry it open just any kind of way. You have to be gentle…"

"Someone needs to knock some sense into him!"

"Why don't _you_ then?" asked Hermione. "He's your best friend in the whole world and I _**know**_ you two tell each other things that you'd never tell me."

It was true. Harry and Ron told about all kinds of things that she was either uninterested in or disapproved of as well as some things that only two boys could discuss amongst themselves. The two could joke around and goof off together away from Hermione's nagging. He really missed doing things like that. He couldn't slack off with Neville with him worrying about what his grandmother would say and talking about certain things with Neville was awkward.

"I'm not going to because if he wants to act like he does all the time then let him go right on ahead." said Harry stubbornly. "I don't need him and if he wants to act stupid, then I don't want to ever talk to him again."

As much as Ron wanted to shout at Harry that he was glad he felt this way, he couldn't bring himself to do it and it wasn't just because of the librarian. He knew if he said it, he would not mean it, but Harry would think he did. Ron sighed behind the book, struggling between apologizing, leaving, or continuing to listen in. It wasn't until Harry asked Hermione if she had found anything to help him out with the next challenge to help him breathe underwater. Ron knew the answer to this one. It was gilly weed! He knew this because Neville had been given a book full of information about water plants and had been telling him about it while they hung out.

'I should tell Harry!' He thought and was about to when a loud voice in his head spoke up.

'_**No! Don't! You don't owe him anything.**__'_

'But…'

'_**But nothing! Didn't you just hear him? He doesn't need you.**_' it reminded him and Ron couldn't argue. Harry had said it from his own mouth. The ginger quickly packed up his things while hiding behind the book, quickly placed it back, and left without looking at the pair. Whether they had seen him or not, he didn't know nor did he want to know.

Just after he had put away his things and was about to head out for a walk before the challenge started, someone called his name. It was Colin, a 2nd year that had to be Harry's biggest fan ever. He probably wanted to know where Harry was.

"Harry's in the library if you're…"

"I'm not here for Harry. Professor McGonagall wants to see you and Hermione."

"Hermione's in the library." informed Ron. "I guess I can go get her on my way there."

Ron was not so eager to go get Hermione after what happened at breakfast, but knew he would have to. When he got there, Harry was far off looking through some more books and Hermione was furiously looking through one. "Hermione, McGonagall wants to see us."

"Now?" asked Hermione looking up from her book.

"Yeah, now. Colin just told me." Ron didn't wait for an answer and went on his way. Once in her office, he saw two other people: Fleur's little sister and Cho Chang. He was instructed to take a seat by a bearded man while McGonagall looking a little upset. Once Hermione had gotten in, the bearded man started talking, but Ron paid him no mind. He was too busy thinking to really listen. Did Harry really think he didn't need him around anymore? It broke his heart to think so. What if Harry found someone else to be best friends with?

'No, no…that can't happen!'

'_**But it could…Harry can have anyone he wants**__.' _a voice reminded him. **'**_**He really doesn't need us, now does he?**_**'**

'But I'm his best friend…he wouldn't just drop me…would he?'

'_**I'm pretty sure he would. After all, his **_**is**_** the boy who lived.**_**'**

Suddenly a cup was held out to Ron, who took it and looked at it. What was this for? He looked over at the girls in the room who were drinking out of theirs and followed their lead. He suddenly felt sleepy and very tired. Within seconds, he was asleep.

_**When Ron opened his eyes, he was surprised when he realized that he standing in the middle of mountains of gold. He tried reaching for some, but found that it was out of his reach as he was chained to the ground. He suddenly heard something that sounded like heavy breathing and turned around. Behind him was a bright red dragon that was sleeping. Ron panicked. What was he doing here!? Was this part of a challenge? No wonder McGonagall was looking the way she was! Why didn't anyone ask for his consent!? He couldn't cry out for help, because if he did the dragon would wake up and kill him instantly. There was no way he could run and even if he could, he wouldn't be able to hide for long.**_

'_**It might as well wake up and kill me.' thought Ron. 'What do I have to live for?'**_

_**Just then, he felt something hit him on his forehead. He looked around. Who was there? Another one hit his head from a different direction and he looked and saw Harry waving at him. He opened up his mouth to say something, but closed his mouth when Harry placed a finger up to his lip. Harry tiptoed over and whispered a spell that unlocked the chains. Ron mumbled a word of thanks and behind him the dragon made a sort of grunting noise which caused Ron to stare at it, afraid that it would wake. The raven placed a finger to his lips and gestured for Ron to follow him. The two tiptoed away from the dragon towards a large door. Suddenly the large beast woke up when Ron tripped and it glared at them. Harry pulled Ron up to his feet and the two dived behind a hill of gold just as the dragon breathed fire at them.**_

_**The ginger could feel his heart beating fast and it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest and run for it. "We're going to die!"**_

"_**We're not going to die, Ron!" Harry said, although he was looking just as scared as he was and was doing very poor at hiding it as he tried looking brave. "I'll distract the dragon while you get to the giant door over there. Don't worry about the dragon following you outside. The door's enchanted so it can't follow."**_

"_**But…"**_

"_**Hurry! Go!"**_

"_**No! I-I'm not leaving you, Harry!" Ron said angrily. "We're getting out of here together."**_

"_**No, you need to…"**_

_**Suddenly the dragon had rounded the corner looking around for them. Ron was shaking like mad and didn't notice himself clutching Harry's shirt and pressing against him like a needy damsel in distress. As the dragon came a little closer, Harry suddenly jumped up as he pushed off Ron and ran. The dragon saw this and went after Harry. Ron was too scared to move and he was scared for his best friend. **_

'_**I have to go help him!' **_

'He doesn't need you, remember?'_**the voice said sighing. **_'He only wants people that are useful to him.'

'_**But he's my best friend…or was…I have to!'**_

'No you don't!'

'_**I WILL!' Ron instantly took out his wand and shouted at the large dragon. **_

'He will never love you…'

'_**I don't care!'**_

"_**HEY! OVER HERE!" **_

_**When he glanced back at Ron, he hit it in the eye with a random spell that was at the top of his head at the moment. The second it hit it, it roared in surprise and pain and fell down, but not before letting out a stream of blue fire. Somehow in all the chaos, Harry had gotten badly injured. The ginger saw how badly his best friend was bleeding and ran over. **_

_**His glasses were knocked off, his arm was badly burned, and he had lost a lot of blood. Ron gently picked him up and guided to a place far off from the dragon to a place where Harry could rest. Ron pressed a gentle hand on Harry's face. "Harry, wake up…please…wake up…don't be dead…please don't be…"**_

_**Suddenly he started coughing up blood and opened up his eyes. "R-ron…is that…you?"**_

"_**Harry!" He hugged him tightly and only stopped when Harry told him that he couldn't breathe. "Oh Harry…I'm so sorry…"**_

"_**It's…not…your…fault…Ron…"**_

"_**No…I'm…" He started crying like a baby. "Harry…I'm so sorry…for acting like a damn fool…"**_

"_**It's o-okay, R-ron…" here Harry let out a nasty cough. "I know you didn't mean it…I…I understand…I forgive you…"**_

"_**Harry…no…" He sobbed and squeezed his eyes shut. Suddenly he felt something soft rub up against his lips. When he opened up his eyes, he saw Harry kissing him. He was confused beyond all belief, but did not pull away. He was going to enjoy this for as long as it lasted. After a few seconds, Harry pulled away.**_

"_**I…I love you…Ron…" He whispered.**_

"_**I love you too…I always have…" Ron whispered back. "That's why I-I've been acting so funny these past few days…I was jealous because all those girls were all over you and…I…I'm sorry I was such a jerk…"**_

"_**It's okay Ron…I forgive you…I just wish you would have told me sooner." Harry smiled a little as his eyes began closing.**_

"_**Please…don't go…" Ron held his best friend's body. "No…Harry…please…"**_

_**It was too late. Harry had died in Ron's arms, causing him to sob like a baby. "Damn it…dammit, dammit, dammit!" **_

_**He clutched Harry's body for what seemed like hours until he saw the large door opening up, revealing a bright light. Ron wiped his eyes and looked back down at Harry's cold body. He had to bring him back. He couldn't just leave his best friend there. He placed Harry's cold arm over his shoulder and dragged him towards the exit, trying not to fall. He had failed to keep him alive, but there was one thing he did do…take Harry back. As they came nearer to the door, he couldn't help but to smile. Harry had told him that he loved him and that meant the world to him.**_

Suddenly Ron woke with a start as he spat out a mouth full of water. Wait, why was he in the water? He looked and saw a large crowd peering at him and shouting while over to his right was Harry. Why were they in the lake and what was Fleur's sister doing there? Once he opened his mouth to ask, he stopped himself. That dream was a sign. He needed to talk to him and tell him right away before it was too late.

"C'mon and help me with her. I don't think she can swim very well." said Harry.

They pulled Fleur's sister through the water, back toward the bank where the judges stood watching. Ron could see Madam Pomfrey fussing over Hermione, Krum, Cedric, and Cho, all of whom were wrapped in thick blankets. Dumbledore and Ludo Bagman stood beaming at Harry and Ron from the bank as they swam nearer, but Percy, who looked very pale, came splashing out to meet them. Meanwhile Madame Maxime was trying to restrain Fleur Delacour, who was quite hysterical, fighting tooth and nail to return to the water.

"Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt?"

"She's fine!" Harry tried to tell her, but he was so exhausted he could hardly talk, let alone shout.

Dumbledore and Bagman were pulling Harry upright while Ron was helped up by Percy. Fleur had broken free of Madame Maxime and was hugging her sister. Ron looked over at Harry as he came over wrapped in a blanket too. Before anything could be said between them, Fleur had come over and kissed Harry on each cheek, much to Ron's anger and at that very moment, the ginger's jealous side sprang up again and he looked away from the half-veela who was thanking Harry for helping her sister.

'Dumbledore wouldn't have let us drown.' He wanted to shout at her, but then she came and kissed him too, much to his embarrassment.

As points were being called out, Ron was still upset over how Fleur had kissed Harry and managed to slip away without a word to anyone. No one noticed that he was gone and he doubted they would have cared if they did notice. The next day, Ron spoke to no one and hid away from Hermione and Harry, although Neville mentioned they wanted to speak to him.

"Well I don't want to speak to them." He said flatly. He avoided bringing up why he avoided Harry and Hermione, but he merely explained that he didn't want to be around them now.

"If it's still about Harry…maybe you could forgive him now?" said Neville.

"Why?"

"Because you're his special person…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"The challenge was saving someone you would miss the most, like if they died or something."

"What? You mean I'm…" He turned bright red. Harry, despite everything, still cared about him more than he let on. Ron felt as if he could kiss Neville out of pure happiness. 'He cares about me…'

'_**No he doesn't. Don't get all worked up about it.'**_ said the loud voice in his head.

'He does…I…'

'…_**was merely a substitute for Sirius. Harry cares a lot about him doesn't he?'**_

'Yes, but…'

'_**He cares a lot more about him than us…someone who has known him for way longer than he did Sirius…as well as Lupin, mom, Ginny, Hermione…'**_

This thought alone made Ron more depressed than usual. "Harry doesn't give a damn about me, Neville. They probably only choice me because I hung out with him a lot…and Hermione was Krum's special person…mom probably won't let Ginny do it…and mom probably couldn't do it herself…Lupin's too busy and his godfather couldn't make it…" he said bitterly. "That's the only reason I got picked.

"Oh…" was Neville's response as he looked at his friend who looked really sad. Neville wasn't sure how to go about cheering Ron up or how to convince him that it wasn't true and that Harry did care about him.

The rest of the school term pasted by relatively fast for Ron, although he wished time would slow down for him. He was dreading the next part of the tournament that was coming all too soon. It was on a Friday and today was a Wednesday, leaving very few days before Harry had to compete and face certain doom. Ron decided that he could wait no longer than what he already had and called out to Harry before he could stop himself.

Harry didn't ignore him. Instead he stopped and waited. Once Ron had caught up, he tried saying what he wanted to say. "Uh…hey Harry. I-I wanted to talk to you…" he said nervously.

"Ron…" He seemed pleased to be speaking to Ron now.

"Look, I wanted to let you know…I…I really…" the ginger was starting to turn bright red from embarrassment and was avoiding looking Harry in the eyes. 'Come on, say it!'

Harry looked at Ron's red face and was about to say something when Ron blunted out, "Try not to die out there, okay. You know, cuz Ginny and everyone else back at home will miss you a lot…besides I really don't feel like seeing your face all over the newspaper for lifetime."

'WHAT?!' Ron cursed himself for being so dumb.

"Well hopefully that won't happen." said Harry rather coldly and walked off rather fast.

"Stupid…stupid…stupid!" he slapped himself on the forehead and wanted to try again, but Harry had walked off. 'Great now he'll never forgive me and all because I was stupid.'

Ron felt like Harry wouldn't have been in the wrong had he slapped, punched, or even spit on Ron's face. He deserved it. How could he say such things?! Ron hated himself even more now than ever. He couldn't talk to anyone about Harry or his feelings for him. They'd probably think he was weird or something. The following week at Hogmeade, Ron wondered off by himself for a little alone time. He was extremely jealous of all the couple holding hands, talking, kissing, and doing whatever couples did best. He sighed. The world just seemed against him and he wished it would all just end.

After a while of mopping around, he found himself in a bookshop. Looking around a bit, he found a journal for sale. Perhaps this was what he needed. He could write down all his thoughts and feelings down. Maybe then he could talk without making Harry upset. He bought the leathery book and decided to write in it a bit. Getting a table in Honeydukes far from anyone in the place, he sat down and scribbled down his thoughts. Looking back at it, it all looked like it was coming from a lovesick teenage girl, but Ron didn't care. With caution, no one would ever know his precious secrets.

When the day of the last challenge began, Neville had managed to pull Ron to the stands. On his way there he saw his mother would was talking to Harry. Ron clenched his fists and dragged Neville to the stands to avoid his mother, not that she would have seen him anyway with her doting on Harry all the time. Once it started, it was announced that all of the contestants would have to enter the maze for a trophy that was in the middle. Ron frowned. That meant Harry would have to go up against the many creatures in there and even against the other people in there.

"Please be safe…please be safe…" he mumbled to himself.

About an hour into the challenge, Ron was nervous. Was Harry okay? Did anything or anyone hurt him? Ron didn't know what to think until Harry emerged with a dead Cedric was when Ron panicked, as did everyone else. It turned out that Cedric had been killed when Harry and he were transported to a graveyard where Voldemort and his followers met them there. Although Ron felt bad for Cedric, he couldn't help but to secretly be thankful that it wasn't Harry. Everyone was sent home a little earlier than usual after that event. Ron knew trouble was ahead as to whether people would actually believe Harry or not. If they didn't believe him, then they were complete idiots!

On the train ride home, Ron shared a compartment with the weird girl in Ginny's year, Luna Lovegood, otherwise known as Loony. He hadn't really noticed her until she asked him if he believed what Harry and Dumbledore said. He frowned. "Oh course I do! Why would you ask that?"

"Hm…well Ginny said that you didn't believe Harry and you think he's a liar just to get attention."

"Did she?" he frowned at the mention of his sister.

She nodded. "She also mentioned that you and Harry were a bit…what's the phrase? On edge, I think? I've noticed that a little too. I've always seen you two together. There's never one without the other."

"Yeah, but that's none of her concern."

"She's your sister. Maybe she's just worried. She mentioned that she and that Granger girl was too."

"Both of them can just bite me." snapped Ron.

"No need to get nasty." said Luna calmly before disappearing back behind her magazine.

"Sorry. I guess I am a little on edge." Ron apologized. He had not meant to snap at the blonde girl. The rest of the train ride was quieter and Ron managed to get a bit of sleep in before they arrived at the station. Ginny gave him a cold stare when Mrs. Weasly gave Harry a hug. Ron frowned at the site of his mother giving her affections to Harry and walked ahead of his family. Hopefully this summer would be Harry-less…well until he came of course. However it didn't remain like that for long. He found out a few days into the summer that they were staying at Sirius Black's home for the summer.

Once there, Ron took great care to avoid the man. Truth be told, he was still scared of the man, even if he was a "good guy" now. Had Harry told him about the things Ron said or did? He was so eager to protect Harry before that Ron feared that Sirius might do something. He didn't trust the man and he feared it would be a while before he did. Sirius seemed like the type of guy that Ron would find fun to hang out with, but was too afraid to approach him. He wasn't taking any chances, so he either made himself scarce or made sure that he was too busy to talk to or be near the man. Even his family barely saw him. If he was lucky, maybe his summer would go by fast. However fate had not been too kind to him lately, so he doubted it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron was in his bedroom pretending to read over something when he heard a knock on the door. "I'm busy!"

"Ron, open up! It's Tonks!" Ron frowned. He wasn't a huge fan of Tonks, who annoyed him to no end asking about Harry. Ron had told her that they were no longer friends, but Tonks insisted on him keeping in contact with the teen. Ron wished she would leave him alone, as well as his mother. His mother had gotten angry at her son when he told her that he wasn't friends with Harry any longer and couldn't care less about what happened to him.

"Ronald Weasly! How dare you say such a thing?!" she had said looking upset. "You know those people are after him! What if…"

"Then the world would be better off without him. Anybody who doesn't think so can go piss off!" this earned Ron a grounding for 2 weeks from his mother when she heard this.

Now he was stuck in his room, with Tonks at the door. He wondered if being bored was better than being annoyed by Tonks. Before he could make a decision, Tonks came in anyway. He was glad he wasn't naked or anything. "Thanks for knocking."

"Your mom told me that I should tell you dinner's ready…oh and Herminone's coming over in a bit." she said ignoring Ron.

Ron sighed and went down to dinner. He quickly fixed up a good bit of food before heading back up. He never ate with his family now. His father and brothers thought it was because he was too busy shoving his face in a book studying (although what he was really doing was pretending to do so half the time) while his mother thought it was to avoid her. The real reason was that he was avoiding speaking to anybody that might bring up Harry plus he was avoiding Sirius.

Sirius had not spoken a word to Ron since his arrival and he wondered why. He had no intentions of speaking to the man at all, but it was surprising that the man hadn't even looked at him even for a split second. The ginger frowned. Maybe Sirius was waiting until he was completely alone to say something. The family often went out, with his mother going shopping with his sibling with her and his father working. However Ron had a plan to avoid being around the man at all. He would stay shut up in his room "studying" and if he wanted to come out, he would use of those ear things that he found that allowed you to listen to conversations behind closed doors without anyone knowing. It had to be Fred and George's invention.

A few more weeks into the summer and there was excitement in the air. Harry had fought off a couple of dementors, trying to protect himself and his cousin Dudley. Ron couldn't believe it until he heard his mother tell him this. He tried not to look concerned, but he failed at it.

"Did they…you know…get him?" Ron asked nervously.

"No, thank goodness." His mother sighed. "Tonks, Kingsley, and Moody are off to go get him. He'll be staying in your room.

He nodded and headed to his room. Was Harry going to get expelled? He hoped not. They couldn't expel him for defending himself, could they? The ginger quickly cleaned up his room, making sure it was nice and neat for Harry. Afterwards, he and Herminone moved the extra bed into the bedroom.

"Try not to argue with him, Ron." said Herminone before she left the room. "I know you and Harry aren't the best of friends, but try to get along, okay?"

"Who said I was going to start anything?" Ron snapped, feeling bitter about what she said.

"You know you…"

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something?" Ron interrupted Ginny who was passing by the room.

"Yes, but I'll give my opinion if I want." Ginny glared at him. "Harry's been though a lot and he doesn't you to be in his face or arguing with him."

"If you think I am, he can sleep in your room then. Oh yeah that's right. Assholes like you can't be trusted!"

"And you are a piece of shit!"

"Stop fighting you two." Hermione got in between the two siblings. "Neither of you mean that."

"Hmph." Ginny crossed her arms.

"Not likely." answered Ron. "Look I really don't intend to waste all my time talking with _him_…I'm too busy doing my own thing."

"Yeah right." she rolled her eyes and left out of the room.

Ron rolled his eyes too and hoped back into bed after getting out his journal that was inside of a book. Hermione sighed and left out of the room. Ron opened the book and began scribbling in his disguised journal.

**11:45 am**

_Harry is coming over pretty soon. Ginny and Hermione had just left out of the room and before they left, they told me not to say anything to cause any conflict with him. I really don't want to, but I **might** seeing as he's staying with me. I **really** want to patch things up with him, but I can't really after what I've said and done. I bet he probably won't even attempt to speak to me even though we're sharing a room together. _

_I feel really bad for him. He got ambushed by a couple of Dementors while with his cousin. Having no choice, he of course used magic and saved them. However he's being sent to court for it and might even be expelled. They can't expel him! Harry was only defending himself! It's bad enough people are stupidly split between believing Harry and Dumbledore or denying the truth. The only reason he's staying here is because we're to look after Harry until his trial and/or until school starts. _

_I hope our relationship improves over this summer. Will he even speak to me? I doubt it unless he has to. I'm even pretty sure that Ginny will try and flirt with him and try to date him. Well anyway, he'll be here in a few hours. I've got time to waste thinking of what to say and do._

There wasn't anything else more to write, so Ron put away his journal. Now what? He hadn't been out of his room in a while, so he decided to just explore the house a bit. The Black house was very nice, although it was mainly that way after cleaning up the place since it had been abandoned because all of the family either died or were locked up (aka Sirius). The house elf Kreacher didn't feel the need to clean up much since his masters had died and especially since Sirius became his master.

Ron poked around in the kitchen and made a sandwich. He suddenly found a note from his mother.

_I'm gone shopping with Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George. Your father is at work. If you need anything, Sirius is here and the other members of the Order will pop in every now and then. Try not to get into any trouble._

_~Mom_

Ron inwardly groaned. Damn, so he was stuck with him for as long as his parents were gone. After eating, he was about to clean up when Kreacher came in, looked at Ron with those big beady eyes, and hissed at him. The red head was creeped out and a little scared. "Uh, can I help you?"

"Sneaky red head…who are you?" Kreacher creeped closer. "Kreacher has never seen you before."

"What?" He snatched back his hand as Kreacher tried to grab his hand. "You've seen me before, creep."

Kreacher scowled a little. "You steal?"

"No!" Ron started cleaning up, trying to ignore the house elf. Kreacher however just stood there, muttering about Ron's family being in the house, how Sirius was staying here, and if anything else in the house was being either tainted or stolen.

"…and idiot child doesn't know how to clean plate properly. Kreacher is happy Mistress isn't here to see how her perfect house is being tainted by blood traitor and mudblood scum…"

"I thought I told you not to say anything like that anymore!" Sirius snapped at the house elf, startling both Ron and the elf.

Kreacher hissed at Black. "Mistress's oldest child is a disgrace!"

"You're a disgrace to my eyes, now beat it! Go clean up somewhere or something." Sirius crossed his arms. He didn't seem to like the elf much either. Then again, who did? Kreacher glared at the man once more, bowed, and crept off. Sirius sighed. "Sorry about that Ron. He didn't cause you any trouble, did he?"

"Not really." Ron admitted quietly. "He was just complaining."

"As usual…he's only mad that I'm nothing like my death eater brother or whatever it is that mother wanted me to be." Sirius scoffed. "You know, I haven't seen you much during the summer. You aren't afraid of me, are you?"

"What? No way…at least anymore." said Ron half truthfully. Now that he was talking with him, he wasn't _too_ scary.

"That's good. I'm not a bad guy."

"I know." said Ron.

"So…are you enjoying your summer so far?"

"Not really. It's really boring around here." he then quickly added, "No offense!"

"None taken. It _is_ pretty boring around here." he sighed. "There's nothing to do around here and barely anyone to talk to. Every now and then one of the Order members will come from time to time, but I can't go outside or even help the Order much. Life as a fugitive is pretty crappy."

"At least you get to hear what's going on. We're not allowed to hear anything." said Ron.

"I guess so, but still…It doesn't really do me any good. I guess it's better to know than to never know." He sighed and then he smiled a bit. "Harry tells me you're pretty good at wizard chest. Do you think you might want to play?"

'He's talked to Sirius about me. I hope it wasn't mostly negative.'

"Sure." Ron couldn't see any harm in it. They played and Sirius talked about the old days of when he and his friends attended Hogwarts. Ron found his interesting and kind of wished he would have lived back then. He felt like he would have enjoyed hanging with them.

"I remember all those pranks we used to pull on Snape back in the day. I could tell you the look on his face was just priceless most of the time!" he chuckled.

"You really disliked him, didn't you?" said Ron

"Yeah and I still kind of do. I don't know why he's in the Order or why he comes here. He's always rubbing the fact that I can't leave in my face." he scowled. "I'd like to punch him."

"I would too sometimes." he admitted. "He's horrible. I wish I didn't have to take Potions. He's nasty to any house but his own. He's especially nasty to Harry."

"Of course he is. He's taking out his hate on James on Harry. Pathetic fool…" Sirius tapped his chin. "Hey Ron, I've got an idea."

Ron noticed the mischievous twinkle in his eyes and got excited. "What?"

"Everyone's away, right?" The red head nodded, instantly liking where this was going. "How about we leave and have a little fun? We'll only be gone for a few minutes. If anybody notices we aren't in our rooms and asks where we were, we were in the attic the whole time."

"Sure, but only for a few minutes." Ron really didn't want his mother on him if he was caught. He would be on lockdown until next summer.

"Aren't then!" Sirius transformed into a black dog and off the two went.

Sirius seemed to love being outside and free. They jogged over to the nearest park where Sirius had a bit of fun. He stole a hot dog a vender was fixing up, played a bit of catch with Ron (why Sirius would want this, Ron didn't know), and knocked over a few trashcans for the fun of it. It amused Ron to see Sirius acting like a dog and he seemed to be enjoying it too. Afterwards Ron and Sirius flew on a couple of borrowed broomsticks around town before Ron realized how long they had been out. He figured they had been out far too long and convinced Sirius it was time to head back.

"Well that was fun." said Sirius placing back the brooms and locking the door. "Too bad it had to end."

"Yeah. I wish we could go out more." admitted Ron.

"So do I…maybe we can. I might have to borrow you from Harry from now on." joked Sirius. Ron was about to say something when the downstairs door could be heard opening. "Sounds like we got back just in time. We should do this again…if you're up to it."

"Sure I am." said Ron smiling a little. "Just let me know when."

* * *

_6:45_

_Harry's here now and he's hasn't spoken to me but once. It was only to know which bed was his. I pointed and went back to thinking about what Sirius and I should do next. Yes, Sirius Black and I actually went outside. He's not allowed to, but since he's an animagus, he transformed into a dog and went outside for a bit of fun. I hope we hang out again soon. He isn't as scary now as he used to be. Maybe because he looks a bit more handsome (probably due to access to a bathroom and a good trim all around) than since we met. He's cuter than Harry. I can't believe I wrote that. _

_I kind of wish Harry would talk to me, but he hasn't attempted or cared to from my prospective. I kind of miss hearing him say my name and feel his fingers even slightly brush against me. It's pathetic, but it's true. I still love him, but I can't show him. I don't know how. I doubt Hermione would be of much help in a situation like now. I can only hope I'll be able to or at least fall out of love with him. Either one will work and ease my heartache somehow._

* * *

The next few weeks and days I spent with Sirius, we either made plans about sneaking out or actually did it. It took my mind off Harry, but I still wish he could be doing this with us. We almost got caught a few times either trying to sneak out, getting back in the house, or making plans to sneak out and/ or what we were going to do once out. Luckily no one got suspicious, except Lupin, Hermione, and sometimes my mother. Once we _did_ get caught, it was by Hermione. She lectured us for half an hour, mom heard her, she yelled, then she told dad, he got mad, and pretty soon a good bit of the Order were told and we were fussed at. I got grounded for the rest of the summer, had to stay in my room for a week, and sentenced to not see Sirius for two weeks. Meanwhile Sirius was on constant watch. No one was allowed to leave unless someone was in the house, making sure Sirius didn't get out again.

After about the week was over and it was a day before Harry's trial, Sirius asked me to meet him in his room around 10 pm. I hesitated, but headed over anyway. I really liked spending time with him and I kind of felt bad for getting him in trouble. I knew our luck would run out sooner or later, but I kept going with him. I silently got out of bed and prayed the door wouldn't squeak as I opened it. After a quick look around, I tiptoed to Sirius's room, knocked gently, and waited. Sirius magically opened up the door. I knew this because he was on the bed with a bottle of fire whiskey in his hand, looking a bit drunk, while holding his wand.

"Hey, Ron. What brings you here?" he slurred.

"**_You_** invited **_me_**, remember?"

"I did? Oh…right." He patted the bed. I shrugged and sat down beside him. He smirked. "Nice pjs, kid."

I blushed. "I didn't want to wake up Harry, so I didn't change."

"Don't worry. I think they're pretty cute on you." I felt my face turn even redder and I felt a bit flattered. He handed me the bottle.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Drink some."

Although I knew I shouldn't, I had a sip. It was strong and it made me gag a little, but I drunk some more. It wasn't so bad after a little while. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. We passed the bottle between us for a little while and after a bit, I started noticing how hot Sirius brave I scooted next to him until our legs touched. He didn't seem to mind. I placed a hand on his lap. He noticed, this smiled a little, and ran a hand up and down my lap, brushing against my crotch every now and then. The next thing I knew was he was in my pajama pants and touching what was underneath and soon we were kissing. Next we had sex…it hurt but not for long. Sirius made my first time feel so good and I loved it. However it wasn't until morning when I regretted what I did.

I loved someone else and I kinda felt like I was cheating on him even though we weren't together. I felt disgusted and maybe even a little used for some reason. I left quickly before anyone could come in his room and find me naked. I took a nice cold shower and went downstairs for a quick bite to eat before hiding in my room before Sirius could find me. However I was met with my mother in the kitchen with Harry, Hermione, my father, and Ginny. "Good morning Ron. Breakfast is on the table. Why don't you sit down and eat with the rest of us this morning."

I opened my mouth to say I was only downstairs for a bit of toast, but decided against it. I wouldn't want her using Sirius against me, now would I? I sighed and nibbled on my breakfast wondering about Sirius. I didn't like him like I did Harry, but he was a nice guy. Did last night mean anything to him? Was he just using me for sex or was it the alcohol making us do what we did? Before I could go any farther with my thoughts, Hermione nudged me.

"What?" I hissed.

She gestured with her spoon slightly at Harry. I looked at him. He looked a little nervous. I don't know which was worse: sleeping with Sirius or Harry probably getting expelled. I tried thinking of something comforting to say when suddenly he caught me looking, causing me to blush, and quickly look away.

My mother announced that it was time for Harry to go after breakfast was done. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and wished him luck.

'**_Get your hands off him, you bushy haired bitch!_**' I found myself thinking. I wanted to beat her to a bloody pulp and then wondered where that horrible thought came from. Ginny wished him luck, but reframed from hugging him (good). I stood in the background while everyone wished him luck. I was about to exit when mom asked if I wanted to say anything.

'Don't mess this up.' I thought and quickly said. "Good luck, Harry."

"Whatever."

'What? Did he just snub me?' Ron felt like telling him off. **_'Well fuck you too. I hope you get what you deserve, punk. Oh by the way, I slept with your godfather and he's way better looking than you.'_**

I really wished I could say the last part, but knew what would happen if I did.

I returned back in my room and read a book I borrowed from Hermione, awaiting Harry when an owl came in. I was afraid it was Sirius, but it was Neville. He was asking me about Harry (must everyone do that!?) and if I knew anything yet. I told him no, but I would send an owl when the trial was over. I continued to be bored beyond measure until Sirius came in my room. I didn't really know what he wanted until he got way too close and could smell something on his breath. Alcohol?

"Oh…um…hey…" Sirius did look drunk like he did last night. Why was he drunk again? I didn't care. If Harry wanted to be like he was, then fine! Then almost immediately, I was on top of Sirius, which sort of surprised the man. He managed to recover from his surprise as I made the first move and started kissing him and touching him all over. Whatever he came in the room for was forgotten and we ended up having sex again.

Us doing this turned into a thing. I was doing it to get back at Harry, although he would most likely never know about us. It did feel wrong and I felt bad when I made love to Sirius only to picture his godson in place of him, but we kept at it. I have no clue if he was just doing this because he wanted to or what. He wasn't always drunk when we were together. I'll admit that it felt nice, we both liked it, and were doing it for pleasure. How long this was going to last, I didn't know.


	6. Chapter 6

For all you guys waiting for Sirius x Severus in my other fanfics, hold on. It's coming out.

* * *

Blushing, Ron moaned softly as Sirius was pleasuring him. He tried his best to make sure nobody heard them or else he'd never be able to talk to him again. He selfishly needed Sirius to keep Harry out of his mind. So far it was working perfectly, although he felt guilty about it sometimes afterwards or when Hermione nagged him to talk to the other male (why she still attempted to do this was beyond him). Why _Sirius_ was doing this, Ron couldn't even guess. Maybe he wanted to forget about Harry too, but not in the same way. Harry was going back to Hogwarts (much to Ron's pleasure), but Sirius seemed to mope around it. He was probably hoping Harry would get expelled so he could live with him.

"Ron? Are you in there?" It was Ginny's voice.

"Yeah I'm in here." Ron called back, pushing back a moan perfectly. "What do you want?"

"The school supplies list is here."

"Just slide it under the door."

"Why can't you come get them yourself?"

"Just slide them under the door, stupid!" Ron snapped getting irritated. The sound of her voice was not what he wanted to hear right now.

"Whatever." He could hear the sound of papers sliding underneath the door and footsteps going away from the door.

Once they were done, Ron quickly got dressed and picked up the papers Ginny had given him. The first one was a letter about the date school and the next was a list of things needed for the upcoming school year. Just as he was about to put away the list when another dropped down onto the floor. Picking it up, he ripped it open only to find out that he was a prefect.

He felt a proud, but also confused. Why was he a prefect? Why wasn't it Harry? Was Hermione one? He'd have to ask her. He'd have to tell his parents for sure. Something he could be noticed by his parents for! On his way to their room, he thought about getting a new broom stick. He had always wanted to be on the qudditch team, so getting a new broom to practice on would help him out a lot. He suddenly heard Hermione talking in the room she shared with Ginny.

"I can't believe it!" Hermione said sounded happy.

"I can! You're, like, the smartest girl at Hogwarts, so it would make sense that you would be a prefect. Plus you've helped Harry save a lot of people over the past few years. If it wasn't for you, I might even be here right now and..."

"It was mostly Harry though." said Hermione modestly and Ron could imagine she would be blushing around this time.

'I've helped too, you know.' Ron thought bitterly.

"Well I still say it makes sense." said Ginny. "I wonder who the other one is."

"Maybe its Harry!" said Hermione. "It _has_ to be him! He's been saving the school and perhaps hundreds of lives in and outside of the school. Harry's a hero. There's no way Dumbledore would pick anyone else."

"He'd have to be mad to pick someone else."

Ron felt a little hurt that Hermione hadn't mentioned that he could be a candidate. Why not him? Was he not good enough to take on the task? He wanted to come in and asked "Why not me?", but knew the answer he would get. Ginny would be a smart ass and Hermione would say he lacked responsibility or something.

'Forget both of them. I don't care.' Ron kept on walking.

"Ron! There you are!" Hermione had come out just as he touched the door knob. "Guess what?"

"What?" He asked, trying not to let his anger show.

"I'm a prefect!"

"Oh great. You can actually force me to do stuff and punish me if I don't."

"Oh shut it, Ron." said Ginny throwing in her two cents. "You're just jealous because you're not a prefect and Hermione and Harry are."

"We don't know if it's Harry or not." said Hermione.

"It may as well be. Come on. Let's go ask him." With that Ginny grabbed the brunette's arm and dragged her off to Harry and Ron's room.

Ron rolled his eyes and dipped inside the room. His mother was in the middle of reading a book and sat it down once her son entered. "There you are Ron. I haven't seen you all day."

"I've been with Sirius."

"I see...you've been hanging around Sirius for nearly all summer and I'm worried."

"Mom, we haven't been sneaking out." said Ron rolling his eyes. "Nor have we been planning to. Sirius and I have been hanging out in his room playing wizard chest and talking."

Of course part of that was a lie. He did play chest _sometimes_, but they were mainly having sex. Of course he couldn't reveal that last fact to his mother of all people. She'd have a stroke if she knew what they were up to in that room nearly all day.

"I know, but...don't you think you ought to speak to Harry?"

"Not this again." Ron frowned.

"Hermione told me that the two of you got into a little spat during the Wizard Tournament and you two haven't made up."

"And I don't plan on it." said Ron crossing his arms. He didn't mean it at all. He had planned on it, but could never find the right words. When he did, he couldn't catch him alone or Sirius wanted to have sex again.

"Well I think you should. You're Harry's best friend, Ron. You shouldn't let something so meaningless get between you two. I know you still care about him and I know he cares about you too."

Ron knew his mother was right, as was Hermione. It wasn't his fault that people liked Harry a lot more and he never did like all of the attention he was getting from people. He preferred hanging out with Ron and Hermione and playing quidditch more than people being in his face. However he wasn't going to admit it just yet.

"I'll try." Ron finally said.

"That's my boy. Now, what did you come in here for?"

"I got this letter." he handed his mother the letter. Her eyes suddenly began to light up in excitement.

"Ron! Oh Ron!" she squeezed her youngest son tightly. "You've done it! I was hoping you would! I knew it! I just knew one day you would! I can't believe you made prefect! We have to get you some new clothes and maybe even a new cauldron and of course we have to tell your father and..."

"That's great and everything, but I was wondering...could I have a new broom? I mean it doesn't have to be an expensive one."

Molly just smiled. "Of course you can, dear."

She then scooted off rather quickly, probably off to go spread the good news. Ron was satisfied with himself. His mother was proud of him. The way her face lit up like that made him feel like the happiest man alive. For once, the attention wasn't on Harry or anyone else. Sure he'd get teased by the twins for being a prefect, but it was kind of worth it.

Ron went back to his room feeling good. Harry wasn't in there, but Hedwig was. He wondered where the raven haired teen had went to, but decided it didn't matter right now. After taking a quick nap, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Was I interrupting something?" asked Sirius.

"Oh no. I was just waking up." shrugged Ron sitting up.

"That's good...I need a favor from you, if you don't mind."

"Not right now." Ron blushed at the older male's words. "What if Fred and George pop in or they use those damn ear things?"

Fred and George had a very habit of popping in uninvited ever since they learned to had popped into the room a few times and it irritated Ron almost as much as it did his mother. Imagine if they popped in while he and Sirius were having sex or something. The image made him shiver.

"Don't be silly, Ron." He sat down on the bed. "If I was here for that, do you honestly think I'd do it in here?"

"We did it in the kitchen once, so yeah I have a reason you'd do it here too." Ron rolled his eyes. It had been a very busy day for everyone that day. His father was having a very busy day at work and had to work late while one of his mother's relatives were sick. Ginny had went with her while Hermione had gone shopping with Tonks. The twins were busy upstairs with their experiments and Harry was sleeping. It was pretty lucky they were not caught at that moment.

"Well I'm not here for that. I want you to look after Harry."

"Why?"

"I'm worried about him. Just make sure he doesn't do anything crazy while he's there and make sure he is never alone. Ever."

"I doubt he'll listen to me, but I'll try my best."

"Thank you, Ron." he kissed him on the lips and left.

* * *

It didn't take long for everyone to find out he was a prefect. The twins teased him about it while Ginny couldn't believe it and kept asking Fred and George if it was some sort of prank. Hermione was shocked too, but congratulated Ron and spoke positively about him being able to take on responsibility. Harry still said nothing, although Hermione tried getting him in on saying something.

'The one time I really want him to notice me and he just sulks about it.' Ron felt hurt. 'Damn you, Harry. Why can't you be happy for me just this once?'

**_'He's probably jealous, the little asshole! The one time we have something going, he gets all snobbish about it!'_**

_'We haven't been such a good friend to him lately. It makes sense that he would act so cold.'_

**_'No it doesn't! Stuck up asshole!'_**

The day before they were due to Hogwarts, Ron packed the last of his things. He felt bad for Sirius. Now that he was leaving, he had a feeling that Sirius would have a hard time at home. Unlike before when he had Ron for company almost whenever he wanted, now he had no one except when a member of the order would come in and from what Ron had seen that barely happened. A member would pop in once in a while, but no one stayed for too long. Now that he was leaving, no one would be around for Sirius's company.

After making sure everything was where it was supposed to be, he went to Sirius's room only to find the room empty with the expectation of Buck beak. He frowned. Where was he? He looked in Regulus's room and their parent's room but the animagus wasn't there. He went downstairs and found Sirius and Harry talking. Before turning the corner, he had a feeling he should listen in on their conversation.

"...feelings for her and I don't know what to do." Harry said loud enough for Ron to hear.

"Then why don't you tell her?"

"I tried writing her, but…" Ron peeked and saw Harry blushing bright red.

"Did she write back?" asked Sirius.

"No…I mean I didn't send it. I threw it into the fire. I sounded really stupid."

"Could you tell me what it said?"

"I don't want to say."

"I see. Well if you ever want to be with someone you care about, you'll be pulling your hair out for weeks wondering if they like you back. You're a great kid, Harry. Whoever this girl is, I'm sure he likes you back."

"It'd be better if I knew for sure." Harry mumbled, which Ron was barely able to hear.

"I guess. I'd better get going. Ron and I are going to play another round of chess." Sirius got up from the couch. "Do you want to come with me?"

'I hope he's joking.' Ron scowled, backing into the next room to avoid being seen.

"No thanks. I have to think things out." Harry got up.

"Suit yourself."

Ron quickly hid himself until Harry and Sirius were gone. Once he was sure they were far away, he got up and walked off to his lover's room. He knocked and waited until he heard Sirius's voice. Once he was given the okay, he quickly slipped into the room, locking the room door. Sirius was in nothing but his boxers, which made Ron smirk as he climbed on the bed.

"You're pretty eager, aren't you?"

"Why not?" Sirius said as he helped him take off his clothes. "I won't be seeing you for a while…"

"You'll see me during Christmas break." Ron assured him as he nuzzled his lover.

"That's too far off." He sighed. "It's going to be lonely here without you here."

"Sirius, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you miss me a lot when I'm gone?"

"Of course I will. You're the best company I've ever had and the only one that doesn't bore me to death and have nothing to talk about except stuff about Voldemort. Even that shit bores me more than it should. It's just…well it's the only thing I've heard since I've been out."

"I know how you feel. It won't be the same not having you around."

"At least you'll be around other people on a daily basis. Barely anybody drops by and when they do, it's to drop off groceries and yap about Voldemort being the biggest dick ever. I miss being younger. I wish I could turn back the clock and change everything back to the way it used to be."

"Then you wouldn't be with me."

"I see your point…well I wish I wasn't a wanted man."

"You'll prove your innocence one day, but in the meantime…" Ron got on top of the animagus and began kissing him passionately, eager to get started and treasure the moment.

After a while, he heard the sound of someone downstairs just as they had finished up. It sounded like his parents were back. Ron quickly put on his clothes after Sirius used a cleaning spell on them and the ginger quickly unlocked the door as not to call suspicion. Right on que, Mrs. Weasly popped in. "Everything alright here?"

"Everything's fine, Molly. Ron was just telling me how excited he was to go back to Hogwarts." said Sirius.

"You weren't planning on escaping now, are you?" Molly said teasingly.

"Not since we got caught." Sirius said somewhat honestly. It had crossed Sirius's mind and had come up in conversations with Ron, but as for actual plans they barely discussed it.

"You've got all your stuff ready, Ron?"

"Yes, mom. Everything's all packed up and ready to go." He said rolling his eyes.

"Good. Dinner will be done in an hour. Try not to be late this time, you two." Molly then closed the door.

Ron and Sirius then spent the rest of their time playing wizard chest and talking about various pranks to play on slytherins and other disagreeable students. Time flew by really fast and before they knew it, dinner was done. As they were eating, Ron glanced at Harry for a bit before looking back at his plate. Who was this girl he liked? Was it still Cho Chang? It probably was, but he had no clue whether or not it was still true. He hadn't heard him mention a name from what he heard, but Cho was a possibility.

He frowned. There were other possibilities too and they were in the same room as him. There was Hermione. They had been spending a bunch of time together ever since Ron was no longer around and it worried him. The setup held many possibilities for romantic situations and feelings to be developed without a third party interrupting anything. Hermione had a lot of likable characteristics. She was smart, kind, pretty, and charitable. Another one was Ginny. Ginny was brave, pretty athletic, and (although Ron hated to admit it) cute. If she wasn't after Harry, she'd have a boyfriend by now. She was interested, so if Harry did like her she'd leap at the chance. Other than that, he had no clue who Harry might like. It sure as heck wasn't him.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm updating this story and a lot of my other Harry Potter fanfics. I took forever updating them. If you enjoy my DBZ fanfics, they'll be updated next especially DBZ Kindergarten.

In other news, my fanfic reviews (both guest and member reviews) aren't showing up on the website. It's really irritating especially since I sometimes respond to reviews. I don't know what's going on, but hopefully the problem will be fixed soon.

* * *

The next day, they were heading to the train with Sirius (in dog form) tagging along. Sirius seemed to be excited at being outside once more and he managed to act like a dog perfectly, which Ron expected as Sirius and he had gone out quite a bit so acting like a dog was a walk in the park. The only time he even didn't act like a dog was when he placed his paws on Harry's shoulders, which Molly told him off for. Ron felt like it would be appropriate to give the man a kiss, but it would look weird to anybody around them and suspicious to any the others.

On the train, they attended a quick meeting with other prefects (to his annoyance Malfoy was one too). After the meeting was over, they managed to find seats with Luna, Neville, and Harry. He wasn't too eager to sit with Harry, but he had no choice. He sat beside Neville and ignored Harry.

"Hey Ron. I heard you and Hermione made prefect." Neville said holding some sort of plant.

"Yeah we did."

"Interesting choice." said Luna from behind her magazine.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron glared at Luna.

"It's just Harry's…"

"Neville, what's that you've got there?" Ron said quickly, not caring to hear her opinion. He felt he would snap if he heard something about how Harry should have been prefect. **_'I don't need her to remind me how great that fucker is.'_**

"My great uncle sent it to me for my birthday." Neville said quickly, noticing Ron's discomfort at the subject. He then began talking all about the plant exactly, which Ron was used to. He had been hanging around Neville for a good while so there was no doubt he would talk about a plant with so much enthusiasm. He was glad Luna had dropped whatever she was saying and went back to reading.

Once everyone had gotten off the train, Ron ate a little before helping Hermione with the first year students. He felt a little bad that Harry wasn't a prefect too, but with all the attention he was getting it was a nice change. Deep down he felt like Harry had earned it more than him, but quickly brushed it off. Afterwards, he went upstairs only to find Seamus arguing with Harry.

"What's with all the yelling?" Ron asked confused.

"Harry's having a go at my mother!" Seamus said looking furious.

"Your mother seemed pretty cool when we met her. Harry wouldn't do something like that." Ron said sticking up for Harry, although it surprised him that he was doing it.

"That's before she started believing every word the Daily Prophet says about me." Harry snapped.

"Oh." Ron wasn't too sure what to say next.

"You know what? He's right, I don't want to share a dormitory with him anymore. He's a madman."

"Don't call him that! He's not a madman."

"Oh, so you believe everything he says then?"

"Of course I do. He…" Ron had started to say that Harry was his best friend, but quickly cut himself off. He couldn't even say they were good friends anymore. "…he wouldn't lie about something like that. You're mighty stupid if you think so, too!"

"Well then you're crazy too!" Seamus scoffed.

"You'd better watch who you're talking to. I'm a prefect now, so watch yourself pal." Seamus looked as if he wanted to say something more, but closed his mouth, hopped into bed, and closed the curtains around his bed furiously. "Anyone else's parents got anything against Harry?"

"No way. I'm not stupid enough to tell my folks about anything going on around here." said Dean.

"My grandma says it's all rubbish anyway and she knew he'd come back one day." said Neville. "We're behind you Harry."

After that, Ron seemed satisfied with those answers and began putting away his things. Stupid Seamus and his mother…who were they to judge Harry or Dumbledore? They'd see for sure that Voldemort was back and make everyone else look like fools. Right as he was putting away his socks, it suddenly dawned on him that he had been on Harry's side for the first time in months. There was no doubt that Harry noticed. Could their friendship be rekindled through this? He hoped Harry would say something.

The next day came and Seamus was the first one out, most likely avoiding any contact with Harry. Dean told Harry to not worry about it and was about to say something more about Seamus, but cut himself off thus leaving silence in the dorm room. Pretty soon Dean left too. Neville tried telling Harry not to worry about it, but it didn't seem to make Harry feel any better.

"Well we'd better get downstairs." Ron commented after Neville had left.

As they were heading out of the door, they ran into Hermione. She looked worriedly at the raven. "What's wrong, Harry? You look…oh for heaven's sake!"

She looked up at the notice board, frowning. Fred and George were advertising for part time applicants, most likely for testing their little experiments they hoped to sell one day in their joke shop. Where one earth did they get the money anyways?

"We have to do something about this."

"Good luck with that." said Ron, knowing full well that the twins wouldn't listen to Hermione even if she paid them.

"You and I are going to talk to them." Hermione said glaring at Ron.

"M-me!? Why?"

"Because we're **_prefects_**, Ron! We have to make sure _everyone_ obeys the rules, even your brothers. Besides, someone could get hurt. Your brothers aren't exactly experts or licensed to do any of this."

Ron pouted, not really wanting to stop his brothers from doing their thing. However, he knew Hermione drag him in on it.

"Anyway, what's up with you, Harry? You look upset."

"Seamus thinks Harry's lying about You-Know-Who." Ron spoke up for Harry.

"Really? Lavender said the same thing just about." Hermione sighed.

"So you've been talking behind my back about whether or not I'm lying, have you?" Harry said bitterly.

"No." Hermione said calmly. "I told her to keep her big fat mouth shut about you actually. It would be nice if you stop jumping down our throats, because if you haven't noticed, we're on **_your_** side."

They were quiet for a moment until Harry mumbled sorry.

"It's alright." She smiled. "We'd better get going."

"Right." said Ron.

Suddenly Hermione placed her arms around her friends and gave them a squeeze. "You know, it feels nice with the three of us again and getting along."

**'Get your arm off him or else I'm going to break it!'** Ron fought back the urge to say so. "Um…right…"

Ron felt Harry look at him. Ron couldn't bring himself to look into Harry's eyes. His cheeks turned a little red so he cleared his throat and suggested that they hurry up and get going. Hermione happily agreed and made certain that they sat together with Hermione between them. Breakfast was pretty quiet with Ron not knowing what to say to at all. Suddenly an owl came down and landed in front of Hermione. It had the Daily Prophet. Hermione dropped a knut inside the pouch and then the bird flew off.

"Why are you buying that?" asked Harry frowning at the sight of the paper.

"To see what the enemy's saying about you and Dumbledore." Hermione said as she began reading the paper.

"Makes sense in a way." said Ron.

"Nothing about you today." sighed Hermione. "It's a good thing, but it won't be long before it does."

"Shit. Potions today." Ron scowled at his schedule.

"Ron!" Hermione frowned at his language.

"Sorry, but I can't help it! Look at this thing." Ron sighed. They even had that Umbridge woman and History today. There was something about that woman that made him uncomfortable. "I wish we didn't have to go. Fred and George still aren't done with those skiving snack boxes."

"Do my ears deceive me?" said Fred sliding in next to Harry. "Surely the prefects aren't trying to skip out on lessons?"

"Look what we have today. I'd rather skip than go to any classes today."

"Fair point. I'll tell you what. You can have a bit of Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you want."

"Cheap, hm?" Ron raised a brow. "Why's it so cheap?"

"Well it makes your nose bleed a lot and we haven't got the antidote for it yet." answered George.

"Thanks, but I'll take the lessons instead. Sounds less dangerous." Ron rolled his eyes. "Besides there's no risk of me bleeding to death."

"Speaking of your little projects…" Hermione then began to scold the twins about their advertisement on the notice board. Ron pretended to be more interested in the bits of his food than their conversation. To be honest, he was all for their little business as it could actually benefit him in the long run.

Once the twins had gone off, Hermione sighed. "Those two, I swear…how do you think they got the money for their business?"

"Who knows?" shrugged Ron. "They even got me a new set of dress robes this summer and I don't know how they got them. It's weird. Maybe they got in on Mundungus's business."

"No, I don't think so. You know your mother would wring their necks if they did that."

"Well then where would they get it from then?" The ginger was suspicious. If they weren't in on the Mundungus's business, how did they have the money? The twins could be sneaky when they wanted to, so there was a possibility that they could be working with him behind their mothers back.

"Do you reckon this year is going to be hard like they said?" interrupted Harry.

"We have OWLs this year so I would think so." said Hermione.

Ron thought about saying something, but felt something pecking his hand. It was a gray owl that Ron recognized as Sirius's owl. Harry and Hermione were still talking so Ron quickly took the letter from the owl and slipped off to read it. Once he got away, he read it.

**_Dear Ron,_**

**_Molly was really pissed about what happened yesterday. I couldn't help it, ya know? I just wanted to see Harry and you off. I don't think anybody got suspicious, but Molly claims I practically gave myself away. Do you think I did? I hope not. If no one noticed anything, I should be safe and maybe I can even go out more. If not that's pretty crappy._**

**_So far, it's really boring here without you. I wish you were here to keep me company like before. Your folks went back home not that they were a lot of fun to hang around. While I do like your parents, I can't really talk about the things we talked about. I can't even converse with my brother…_**

'Brother? Oh, he must be referring to Lupin.'

**_…like that. We still talk and stuff, but he's not the kind of person you talk to about certain things._**

Ron couldn't help but to wonder what he was talking about. Was he referring to escaping or something else? He would have no way of knowing until holiday.

**_They will still meet here every now and then…_**

'The Order of course.' thought Ron.

**_…but it doesn't matter. I don't care what your mom says, I'm lonely here. I wish I could do something or, heck, even come to Hogwarts with you and Harry. It's beyond boring here like I said before. If I could, I'd rather be a student than a hermit. Who knows when I'll be able to walk outside again? _**

**_I should run off and come join you guys. I remember when I was in Hogsmeade. It was rough, but it's better than hanging with that asshole house elf all day, which I haven't gotten desperate enough to do yet. Who knows? I might actually go that far if I get bored enough. I wish polyjuice was available for me to take. From what I've read it takes months to prepare the stuff, so that's obviously out of the question._**

**_Well I guess I'd better get going and not keep you from doing school work or whatever you're doing about now. Fill me in on everything you can as soon as you can, alright? I look forward to hear from you and Harry._**

**_Your's Truly_**

**_Samatha_**

At first Ron was confused at the signature of the letter, but decided to let it go as soon he had it figured. He was probably going under the name to disguise the fact that it was himself writing just in case like he had with Harry. Ron decided that he was going to write Sirius as soon as time allowed. He quickly placed the letter in a safe place with his things and headed off to class. On his way there, he briefly saw Cho talking with Harry. He glared at her, his jealous side showing again.

His first notion was to bump into her or send her a glare that would tell her to fuck off. However he fought back the feeling and headed to class. As he sat down next to Neville, he angrily wondered why he had not done anything to scare her off from Harry. No matter what he argued about himself about, Harry and Cho were probably going to end up together now (despite a part of himself knowing he was over thinking it).

Potions was as it was usually was: Snape being an ass towards Harry. As he headed down to lunch with Neville (who was babbling on about plants or something), he was thinking of what to send Sirius. He didn't want to add the fact that Snape was being a jerk. Sirius might come up to the school or do something stupid. Maybe something interesting would pop up. As he pretended to listen to Neville, he felt himself feeling jealous again as he watched Hermione chat with Harry and noticed she had her hand on his.

**_'Why couldn't it have been me in that spot?'_** Ron wanted to slap her for touching him. **_'Why does she have to be so smart and kind and nurturing and…and…a female of all things. If him and Cho don't get together…'_**

'No! I won't let them!' Ron was ready to break something.

"…maybe my grandma will get me one for Christmas!" said Neville before Ron could do anything.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry. I blanked out. What were you saying?"

"I was just talking about that Swedish plant I mentioned earlier…are you okay?"

"Yes, fine! Fine!" the ginger turned red. "Tell me again what you were saying."

Neville was a little concerned, but decided to continue. Things were difficult to pry out of Ron, so he just gave up on asking if something was wrong if he thought Ron was upset about something a long time ago. Lunch continued as usual with Ron being eager to get to the next class so he could hurry up and get the day over with already.


	8. Chapter 8

Once class began, Ron tuned out Trewanley's nonsense nearly the whole time until it was time for them to set to set to work palm reading. "Do you know how to do this, Ron?"

"Nope. Usually Harry and I just wing it, so I guess we can do it here. It's better than nothing." Ron yawned.

"Do you want to go first or should I?"

"I'll do you first. Hand me your hand." Ron held out his hand.

"Uh okay." Neville hesitated for a minute.

"Come on, Neville. I'm sure your future isn't that bad." Ron assured Neville.

Neville looked sceptical. The ginger didn't think his future couldn't be too terrible. Heck, if anything Harry's future could be the bad one. Then again, Neville was usually the one with terrible circumstances, so Ron wouldn't know really He decided it was nothing worth worrying about and began attempting to read Neville's palm. Of course he had no clue what to do. He ran his fingers along Neville's hand. He was surprised at how soft his hand was. It was like touching a baby's skin.

"Man, your hand is so soft." Ron said paying more attention to his hand than the assignment.

"Yeah. My grandmother said the same thing." He looked a little ashamed.

He wasn't doing anything wrong so…maybe she had a vision or something. He panicked a little. What did she see? He quickly turned back to Neville and just turned through the book rather than meet her eyes again. Usually when she saw something, it was trouble. Luckily she didn't approach him all during class. It went by rather smoothly for Ron, although he was just guessing his answers for palm reading.

Once class was done, Ron quickly packed up his things and took was about to take off for the dorms when he heard Professor Trewanley call his name. He looked at Neville worriedly and Neville sent him a worried look back, predicting it couldn't be anything good. "I'll see you later."

"Alright. I hope it isn't too bad." Neville said patting the ginger on the back. "It could be worse…"

"How?"

"You could be me or Harry." Neville shrugged.

"I guess." Ron sighed. He went over to the woman, nervous about what was going to happen. "Uh…you wanted to see me?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on accepting such responsibilities at such a young age!" Trewanley said excitedly. "You could have just done like some awful men and deny them, but you took it on with such courage that I must congratulate you personally."

"I…uh…um…what?" Ron was surprised and confused. Weren't her predictions usually bad? He wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth as he had gotten lucky, but what was she talking about? "What are you talking about, Professor?"

"I'd rather not spoil the surprise for you. I'll leave you be." She patted Ron on the shoulder. "Fate has smiled on you, Mr. Weasely. You will be very proud. They will be fine young children someday."

"C-children?" Ron jumped a little. Since when was he having children? Was he going to get married and have kids?

"You didn't look like the type to be that way, but far stranger things have happened…"

"What are you…" Suddenly Lavender and Parvati had come in, wanting to speak with the woman thus ending the conversation.

Children? The word had him confused. Was he going to end up with kids and…a wife? Girlfriend? Lover? There was no way he was going to be a father…was there? He had no interest in girls at the moment. It was possible he could date a female, but right now he was stuck on Harry. His mind drifted off to Sirius. Was it possible that he…? He wasn't sure. Was there even a spell for men to become pregnant? It couldn't hurt to ask him if it was possible for men to have a baby using a spell as well as if he was pregnant. Sure he would think he was crazy, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

Once down in the dorms, Hermione waved him over. Ron hesitated slightly, but went over anyways. "Yeah?"

"Where were you? I was wondering where you went."

"Trewanely." Ron shrugged.

"Oh? What did she want?" Hermione frowned, showing clear dislike of the woman. She had to be the only teacher Hermione had no kind of respect for and hated the class.

"It wasn't anything bad actually." Ron said before Hermione could say anything else.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Something about me having kids or something."

"Kids?"

"Uh yeah. It kind of threw me off to be honest."

"You haven't been fooling around with anyone have you?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at the ginger.

"Don't be a fool, Hermione. Of course I haven't!" He said half truthfully. The only person he had been messing with was Sirius. "Do you honestly think I would as a prefect?"

"I don't know, Ron." She looked suspicious. "You have the habit of being irresponsible."

"And you have the habit of sounding like my mother."

"I'm just looking out for you because you're my friend."

"You're more like a second mom than a friend." Ron shrugged. Hermione looked upset at this, but quickly hid it by changing the subject.

"We have a pile of homework this week."

"Yeah. They really piled it on pretty thick." Ron sighed. "History was a real bore today."

"You need to start paying attention this year. You might actually find it interesting if you pay attention. I for one find the goblin wars of 1623 very interesting…"

"Are you kidding? You're the only one who can stay awake in that miserable class!" Ron said bitterly.

"Well you'd better start as I don't think I'm going to lend either of you my notes this year!"

"'Do you want us to fail?"

"You won't if you study!"

"You killing me here, Hermione!"

"I'm serious Ron! Just pay attention and it'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say. You're a genius." Hermione rolled her eyes at this, but she was blushing at the comment. "We'd better get started then…"

The three poured into their homework, with Ron's mind drifting off to what his teacher had said before. 'Men can't get pregnant. It's near impossible to do that…isn't it? Sirius did get that alcohol from Mundungus and he dealt with…oh shit!'

Ron felt the sudden need to leave. Hermione looked as if she was too deep into her work to notice anything and so was Harry. They wouldn't mind if he left, right? He slowly got up and snuck off to his room to write a letter.

**_Dear Samatha,_**

**_Everything's fine at school. Harry's having it tougher than he did last year it seems. He got into a bit of trouble with Umbridge for trying to speak the truth. I feel really bad for him. Nobody seems to believe Harry and Dumbledore except for a few people here._**

**_Other than that, how are you feeling? I can't tell you in this letter, just in case someone else gets it. If you ever feel sick, you need to tell me right away. Don't ask why, just please do it. If I have anything else to tell you, I'll write you right away._**

**_-WR_**

He went off to go send the owl. Once he was about a few feet from the room when he saw Cho Chang talking with one of her friends. He decided to ignore her and go past her.

Before he could go inside of the Owlry, he heard someone call out his name. "Hey, aren't you Ron Weasely?"

It was Cho Chang. He blinked, wondering what she had wanted. "Uh yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Can you deliver this to Harry please?" she blushed a little as she handed a letter to the red head.

"I…" Ron quickly shut his mouth, took a deep breath, and opened it up again. He thought about telling her about how he ought to start ripping the letter up. If he said it, Cho would get suspicious and no doubt tell her friends who would tell others or just think he wanted her and was jealous. "Sure. If I see him, I'll give him it to him."

"Thanks." Cho seemed very happy about this. "I was going to ask one of my friends to do it, but I know they would peek inside of it and…"

"Yeah whatever." He said quickly. He pocketed the letter. "I have something to do."

"Uh okay." Cho said nodding. "Thanks."

Cho quickly walked off. Ron clenched his fists, wanting to peek inside of the envelope. He couldn't do it right away. If so Cho might see. Ron decided to wait until he was completely alone and read it before handing it off. There was no doubt Cho might say something if Harry hadn't responded. Once he went to the owlry, he sent off the letter by owl and dipped behind some hay to read the letter. He managed to pry the letter open without it looking like it had been opened.

**_Harry, do you think next Hogsmeade trip we could go somewhere alone? I have something I want to talk to you about. Could you meet me inside of the book store near the back?_**

**_-Cho Chang_**

Ron placed it back inside of the envelope and went out of the owlry. He didn't want to give this letter to Harry and wanted to throw it into the fireplace, but didn't do so. He just gave it to Neville. "Here, give this to Harry."

"What is it?"

"Something from a girl." said Ron trying not to sound jealous or upset. "I've got things to do."

"Still not speaking to him?"

"Just give it to him, Neville." said Ron. "I need to check out the library for this history paper. I'll see you later."

Ron headed in the library and sighed. Great now he had more problems to deal with. Harry and Cho maybe getting together and expecting children. He could only hope that the kid didn't come out looking like him if Sirius was somehow expecting and that Harry wouldn't get with Cho.


End file.
